


The Unknown

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Star Wars [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: As requested by betheoneringtomygollum: 30 with Huxxx!!! + toofangirl: Could you write something with Hux? Lots of Fluff lots of Angst please?30. “It killed me to see you with him.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Reader, Armitage Hux & You, Armitage Hux/Reader, Armitage Hux/You
Series: Star Wars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080050
Kudos: 9





	The Unknown

_It was one of those nights where Hux refused to come to bed because he had reports to fill out. You tried going to sleep like he said, but your body wouldn’t let you. Not until he was in bed with you. You sat up on the bed and watched him for a little bit. The small amount of lighting from his desk lamp illuminated his face and if you looked close enough, you could see the bags under his eyes. You got out from bed and walked over to him. You leaned on the chair and draped yourself over his shoulder._

_“I thought I told you to go to sleep.” He mumbled._

_“I can’t, not without you by my side.”_

_“I just have a couple more to do.”_

_“You said that ten reports ago.”_

_“..it was five reports ago.”_

_“Well, it felt like ten. Come on, Armitage, please come to bed."_

_"I will soon."_

_You groaned in protest. You then had an idea. You began to kiss the back of his head, then down towards his neck._

_"Y/N, what are you doing?"_

_"Bothering you, so you can finally join me in bed."_

_Hux sighed, "Very well,” He closed the folder and piled all the reports together,_

_“Get into bed while I get ready.” You skipped to your bed and dove under the covers. Minutes later, Hux joined you. You two entwined yourselves in each others arms._

_“I love you, Y/N.”_

_“I love you too.”_

That moment seemed like it was all dream to General Hux. It seemed so distant to him. That was a time when he was truly happy and all of it was gone. And it was his fault. This was his punishment. This is what he deserved: to see you in the arms of another man. What made it even worse? That man was Kylo Ren. 

Very often, Hux would find himself rounding the corner to see you kissing Ren or you smiling at him. It pained Hux to see you like this. He used to be the only one to kiss you, to hold you, to make you smile. He hated that this is what his choices led to. For you to be happy with someone else.

_“We can no longer be together.” Hux said it so plainly as if it didn’t bother him._

_“W-what? Why? I don’t understand.”_

_“You are a distraction. I’ve been focusing so much on you that I have been neglecting my duties to the First Order.”_

_“B-but Armitage, I love you. Don’t you love me too?”_

_“It doesn’t matter anymore.” That broke you. Didn’t matter? Did that whole relationship not matter to him? Did this mean you mean nothing to him?_

_“Gather your things and move back into your previous quarters.” You cried as you did what you ordered. You quickly packed all of your things and left not giving one more glance to Bren-General Hux._

Hux went through his day trying to not think of you and Kylo Ren. He hated that you occupied his thoughts every single minute and hour. At the end of the day, he was tired, but he felt like he deserved a drink. When he stepped into the dining hall, he expected it to be completely empty. But he was wrong. In the middle of the hall, you were sitting at a table surrounded by empty glasses of alcohol. 

“Hello, General, what would you like?” a service droid asked.

“Corellian brandy, please.” He stood there watching you swirl the liquid in his glass. When the droid handed him his drink, he walked over to you. 

You set your drink down and looked up at him, “Do you think you could get me a glass? The damn droid says I’ve hit my limit. ‘Drink myself to death’ it said. Like I care.” You scoffed.

“What happened?” Hux asked.

“Kylo broke up with me.” You gulped the last remaining bit of alcohol you had left, “Said I was a distraction. Just like what you said. There must be something wrong with me.”

“He was a fool to do that.” Hux muttered.

You scoffed again, “So what does that make you?”

“An even bigger fool.”

“Psh. Yeah. Right.” You stood up and wobbled. Hux hurriedly ran to your side and caught you before you fell. You pushed him off you, “Get off me! I can take care of myself!” You slurred.

“Y/N, you’re completely intoxicated. Let me take care of you.”

“Oh, so now you care about me." 

"Come on, let’s get you to your rooms.” Hux held you up as you struggled walking back to your room. When you got inside you immediately plopped onto your bed. 

Hux sighed. He took off your boots and opened up your blankets covering you with them. You fell asleep immediately. Hux watched you sleep. His heart heavy with all the love he still felt for you. 

“I love you, Armitage.” You mumbled in your sleep. Hux felt like crying. He kissed your forehead and stroked your hair.

“I love you too, Y/N. I always have. I’m sorry I hurt you. It wasn’t easy for me to do it. It wasn’t easy for me to see you with Ren either. **It killed me to see you with him** , to see you do everything you did with me, to see you happy with someone else. But this is what I get. I let go of the best thing that ever happened to me. What hurts even more is that you will never know how much I still love you.” He kissed you one last time and left you to sleep.


End file.
